The Miracles
by fanficgirl78
Summary: Kensi not an agent in this. Based upon one of my favorite books. Made some changes from the book. Will Kensi's daughter be found?


The Miracles

Kensi Simon is grieving the loss of her husband Jack Simon. It's been a year and half since he died. They have a 5 year old daughter named Hannah Elizabeth. Kensi did start dating again and moving on with her life.

One night Hannah is lying in her mother's lap. Kensi says "you know how much I love you." You were our miracle baby, we had trouble." Hannah says "I love you, too mommy." Later Kensi puts Hannah to bed.

One night Kensi's boyfriend Ryan was at her house. Hannah already in bed. Ryan kisses Kensi. Ryan says "we have been dating for awhile now I would like to take this relationship up to the next level." Kensi says "I'm not ready for that." "I don't think it's working out between us. I want you to leave and never come back." Ryan says "You will be sorry." He gave her a mean look and left. Kensi went to her daughter's room and got into bed with her and hugged and just held her. Kensi says "I love you, sweetie pie." Kensi fell to sleep holding her. But by 3:00a.m. Kensi wakes up and goes to her own room.

Two days later Kensi fixed breakfast for Hannah. They are eating breakfast when the doorbell rang. Kensi got up and opened it up. And it was two cops and a woman. Kensi says "how can I help you officers"? The cop says "I'm afraid we are on police business." "You are under arrest for the murder of Ryan Smith." Hannah is screaming "Mommy." The lady introduces herself from the orphanage. The lady takes Hannah away. Kensi says "I didn't murder anyone someone is trying to frame me." The cop says "why don't you not say anything until you get a lawyer."

Later in the day when Hannah was just about go in for lunch with the other children. Hannah sneaked out and ran down to "Deeks Investigations."

Marty Deeks has been a PI for awhile now. Deeks is sitting at his desk working on paperwork. When a little girl comes up to his desk and says "Will you get my mommy out of jail. I need her. I heard you help people." Her eyes were wet from crying and rosy cheeks from being upset. Deeks lifts the child up on the chair. Deeks says "can you tell me what happened? Hannah says "my mommy had a date two nights ago and I heard yelling when I was in bed. "I need my mommy she is all I have left. My daddy died." Deeks grabs a Kleenex for her. Deeks kneels down on the floor and gets eye level with her. Deeks says "I will talk to her and hear her side of it. " "You wait right here." Deeks went to his friend to watch her.

Deeks went to the jail. Deeks says hi I'm Marty Deeks. I'm a private investigator and showed his ID. "your daughter ran down to our office and asks me to get her mommy out of jail." "Now tell me what happened." Kensi says "I lost my husband Jack a year and half ago. So I started dating again and moving on. I have been dating Ryan Smith for awhile now. He was at my house two nights ago. He kissed me and he said he wanted to take the relationship up to the next level but I wasn't ready. So I told him it wasn't going to work out between us and I asked him to leave and he said I would be sorry and he gave me a mean look and then he left.." I didn't kill him, I swear." Deeks says "I believe you. I'm going to look into this and I'm going to help you." "Just try to positive and stay calm." Deeks left the jail.

Deeks went back to his office and says to Hannah "I talked to your mom and heard her side of the story and I'm going to help her. But now you need to go back to the orphanage." Then his friend walks in and says "I just talked to my wife and she can stay at our place tonight we have a son her age." Deeks says to Hannah "I'm promise I will help your mommy." Then Hannah hugged Deeks. Then his friend takes Hannah to his place. Deeks called the orphanage to where Hannah was going.

Deeks sat down at his desk and called a very good lawyer for Kensi. Deeks and lawyer met at the jail. The cops, Deeeks, and lawyer convened in a room. The cops says "they have her fingerprints in Ryan's house and all evidence leads to Kensi. But have not found his body. Kensi says " she's never been to his house." After an hour the meeting was over. Deeks went home himself.

Deeks is sleeping when his phone rings at 2:00a.m. His friend says "Hannah is gone." "We heard a noise a few minutes ago and I checked on her and she is gone." But our son is here and okay." Deeks says "thanks for letting me know. Deeks called the deputy to get Kensi's street address.

Deeks drove to Kensi's home hoping Hannah would come back. Deeks stayed until morning but no luck. Deeks realizes he has no choice but to tell Kensi.

Deeks entered her cell. Deeks says "Kensi, I hate to tell you this but Hannah ran away again." Kensi says "what! No! Kensi collapsed on the cot. "Where is she? Deeks says "I don't know". Then Deeks friend came and says "I found shoe prints outside of my window. Hannah hadn't ran away, she was kidnapped." Deeks rubbed her arms. Deeks says " I promise you we'll find her and bring her back to you. I will call your lawyer and let her know. Your bail hearing is in a few hours." Kensi says in a few hours my daughter could be dead." Deeks says "maybe we can move up the bail hearing."

An hour later the bail hearing started. Deeks whispered something into the lawyer's ear. The lawyer says "we would like Kensi to be released into the custody of Marty Deeks." The Judge agreed.

Deeks took Kensi home. Deeks says "if you want to take a shower and sleep then go ahead." Kensi says "I can't sleep. I'm going to go and take a shower." Deeks says "okay." Kensi went into the shower. Deeks went to the kitchen and trying to find something to heat up. Then he found a can of soup. By the time Kensi was out of the shower. Walking to the kitchen and he was pouring soup in a bowl. Deeks says "sit, you have to eat to keep your strength up." She sat down and ate. Kensi says "Thanks." They walk out to the living room. Kensi says "I can't lose my daughter after I lost my husband. You have to find her." Deeks says "I promise I will do everything I can." Deeks wipes away her tears. Then Deeks kissed her for a moment. Deeks pulled away. Deeks says "I need to go back to my office awhile." But Deeks was sort of lying he wanted to stay there and seen what happened next. He feels it was wrong to kiss her but he liked it a lot. But right now he needed to get away from her.

Deeks went to his office and started doing some paperwork but keeps thinking about that kiss. Kensi waned to stay busy so she started scrubbing and cleaning her kitchen. Deeks is thinking now that what if he faked his death and is framing Kensi. Then the landline phone rang and it was unknown number but Kensi decided to answer it. Hannah says "Mommy, please come and get me." Kensi says "where are you? Then the phone went dead. Kensi called Deeks. Kensi says "Hannah called but the phone dead before she said anything else. Deeks says "Okay." Deeks left his office and went to her house.

Deeks walked in. Deeks says "did she call again." Kensi says "No." Deeks says "at least we know she's alive focus on that. We will find her."

Next day Deeks and his investigators got the proof that Ryan Smith faked his own death and framing her. Now Deeks and his investigators are trying to get his medical history and chart. A few hours later Deeks has his medical history. Deeks reads that Ryan is sterile and must have wanted a child badly to kidnap one.

Later Deeks goes to Kensi's house. That night, Deeks says "we got a hold of his medical history and he is sterile and maybe wanted a child badly and kidnapped one." Kensi cries and says "I just want my Hannah back." Deeks says "I know and we will get her back."

Kensi says "Please kiss me and let the pain go away for awhile." Deeks kisses Kensi. Deeks says "are you sure? Kensi says "yes." They go upstairs and to her bedroom. They start to take off each other clothes. They are kissing on the bed but then Deeks phone rang. Deeks picked it up and answered it. Deeks listens to what his friend is telling him. He then disconnected. Deeks says "we got a lead we set up a hotline and a guy from Arizona who had seen this guy and Hannah. Deeks and Kensi get dressed really fast. Kensi puts some clothes in a bag and left. Got on the plane.

A few hours later they arrived in the city where Ryan and Hannah was last seen. Kensi's lawyer calls her and says the charges are dropped since Ryan is alive." Deeks says "You okay." Kensi says "I won't be okay til my daughter is found."

By now it's 9:00p.m. Deeks is driving to a hotel. Kensi says "what are you doing"? Deeks says "getting us a room, you haven't slept in days and neither have I. We will start in the morning." Kensi says "I can't sleep." Deeks says then you will grab a bite or lie down. Kensi says "I'm going to take a shower." Kensi went to the bathroom. Deeks laid on the bed watching TV. A few minutes later Kensi comes out. Kensi says "I know you want me." Deeks says "I'm not going to take advantage of you." Kensi says "do you want me? Deeks says "oh god yes." Kensi says "then make love to me." Kensi gets on top of him and next they made love. They laid in each other arms.

The next morning Deeks phone rang and another lead. They left the hotel. Deeks and Kensi went to the house where they were spotted. Deeks goes in with his buddies. Deeks made Kensi stay in the car. Deeks went down to the basement and heard a little girl screaming and crying.

Deeks found Hannah underneath the table. Deeks picked her up and hugged her. Deeks says "it's going to be okay." I have your mommy outside and she will be so happy to see you. Deeks tries to comfort her. Deeks carries Hannah out to Kensi. Kensi says "you found her, thank you so much." Kensi takes Hannah and hugs her. Deeks says "lets get her checked out by a doctor. Deeks drives to a hospital. Hannah was checked out and is fine. Deeks and Kensi were very happy that no abuse took place.

They drive back to the hotel to get there belongings and checked out. They hopped on a plane back to L.A. Hannah says to Deeks "thank you for finding me." Deeks says " you are welcome sweetie pie." They landed in L.A. Deeks drove them to her house. Kensi puts Hannah to bed. Hannah hugs Deeks. Deeks is standing by the door. Kensi walks out to the living room and saw Deeks stand by the door. Kensi says "thank you for all you have done. I couldn't have survived this ordeal without you. You gave me my daughter." Deeks left.

Few weeks later. Kensi is holding Hannah. Hannah says "I miss Mr. Deeks." Kensi says I do too very much."

The next day Kensi goes to his office. Deeks says "how's Hannah doing? Kensi says she's doing good." "I love you, I was afraid to say it. I've missed you. I want you, me, and Hannah to be a family." Deeks says "I love you, Kensi and I'll do my best to be a good father to Hannah." "Marry me, Kensi. Tears filled her eyes. "Yes." They kissed. Deeks says "I have to finish some paperwork then I will be over. Kensi left. An hour later Deeks went and bought a ring. Deeks went to her house. Hannah was watching TV. Deeks puts the ring on Kensi. Hannah jumped off the sofa and hugged them.

Six months later Kensi learns she is two months pregnant. But also the day of there wedding. Hannah is flowergirl. Deeks and Kensi are Mr and Mrs. Marty Deeks. They had a reception and a dance. Deeks and Kensi made love that night. The next morning they went on there honeymoon.

Two weeks later they came home. Deeks loves Hannah and plays with her.

Two months later she is four months pregnant. One day she has a check-up and Deeks went with her. The doctor is doing the ultrasound and looking at the screen. The doctor says "Congratulations you are having twins." "You want to know the sexes? Deeks and Kensi says "Yes." The doctor says "boy and girl"

Five months later she is nine months pregnant. One day she went into labor and they went to the delivery room. A few minutes later the doctor delivers a baby boy and girl. She is holding them. Kensi says "names we picked out Zachary Logan and Emma Katherine. Deeks leans down and kisses his wife and children. Two days later Deeks brings his family from the hospital.

THE END


End file.
